


i think i'm in love with you (and that scares me)

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Français | French, French, Love Confessions, Lucifer gets dosed with Truth Serum, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sérum de Vérité, Translation, Truth Serum, Tumblr Prompt, it goes as well as you'd expect, ça se passe aussi bien qu'on pourrait l'imaginer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Les autres n’ont subis aucun effet secondaire problématique, à part l’impossibilité à mentir, pas vrai ? » déclara Dan en dépassant un mini-van. « Et Lucifer dit toujours la vérité, alors je vois pas où est le problème… »
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 14





	i think i'm in love with you (and that scares me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i think i'm in love with you (and that scares me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273953) by [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang). 



* * *

**JE VOUS AIME**   
**(ET ÇA ME FAIT PEUR)**

* * *

« On doit l’amener à l’hôpital, Dan ! » insista Chloé.

Lucifer était étalé sur le siège arrière de sa voiture de patrouille, la tête sur ses genoux. Dan était au volant, conduisant aussi rapidement que possible parce que Chloé le lui avait ordonné, avec assez d’autorité pour qu’il n’ait pas envie de discuter.

« Les autres n’ont subis aucun effet secondaire problématique, à part l’impossibilité à mentir, pas vrai ? » déclara Dan en dépassant un mini-van. « Et Lucifer dit toujours la vérité, alors je vois pas où est le problème… »

Lucifer était la sixième personne à avoir été drogué avec ce sérum de vérité.

« Vous savez, au début, je n’ai pas compris pourquoi vous aviez accepté d’épouser Dan. » marmonna distraitement Lucifer. « Dans ce genre de moments, il se fait pas remarquer par son intelligence, hein ? »  
« Hey ! » protesta Dan alors que Chloé reniflait en souriant à Lucifer malgré elle.  
« Puis je l’ai vu torse nu et tout et devenu clair. On a envie de le lécher de la tête aux pieds. » conclut Lucifer en fredonnant doucement.

Chloé éclata de rire. Quand elle croisa le regard de Dan dans le rétroviseur, il avait l’air horrifié. Il appuya avec plus d’énergie sur la pédale d’accélération.

« J’aime votre rire. » avoua Lucifer à Chloé, un sourire hébété. « J’aime vous faire rire. »  
« Lucifer… » souffla doucement Chloé.

Aucun d’eux ne pu retenir les mots qui s’échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Je pense que je vous aime et ça me fait peur. »

Le silence s’abattit dans la voiture, brutal et écrasant.

« Merde. » lâcha Dan dans le siège conducteur.

Chloé ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu que ça se passe différemment.

« J-je suis désolé. » s’excusa Lucifer en fronçant les yeux. « Je vous ai contrarié. »

Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Non, non. Vous ne m’avez pas contrarié. Tout va bien. On va vous amener à l’hôpital et vous irez mieux, d'accord? »  
« Je sais. » dit-il avec une certitude absolue. « Je vous fait confiance. »

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent quand Dan se gara devant l’hôpital.


End file.
